Two Is Better Than One
by IzzieLove
Summary: When a new Boy band comes to the Palm Woods. The Singer brings his sister, Izabelle. When they meet one of them Ketches her eye. When her past comes back to haunt her, who will help her? Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me and my brother just moved to LA since he got a music contract with Rocque records. I was excited for him. He had this band together since he was around sixteen, he's now twenty-three. Their name was _Boys Like Girls_. Not _too _bad. I happen to write a good amount of their songs.

I'm Izabelle Taylor and I am sixteen.

Me and my brother look a lot alike, We both have black hair and we both have the peach colored skin tone.

Jason has blue green eyes and stands at 5'9". His hair is black and sweeps across his face.

I have black hair that reaches my waist (I know, very long) and the tips are dyed blonde. I have side bangs that stop right above my dark blue eyes and I stand at 5'4".

"Hey Jase, did ya like the songs I wrote ya?"

"I liked them all. _Heart Heart Heartbreak_ being my favorite."

"Good, your boss better like them."

"Oh speaking of him, he wants you to come with me. To like, see if your songs are coming out the way you want."

"Oh, alright. Davey and Hal meeting us there?"

"Yeah, Hal wanted to get there early. I think Gustavo scares him."

I laughed slightly. "If Hal is in a rock band, he shouldn't be so easily scared."

"Well, Iz, Gustavo is always yelling and calling us Dogs. If you weren't so bad ass yourself, I'd be afraid he would scare you too."

"_Ha-ha_."

Hal's real name is Hanley Williams. He has short black hair and he _always _has Gel in it. I _hate _gel so it bugs me. His eyes are a dark green and he's the same height as Jason.

Davey is Dave Johnson. He has blonde hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He's a little taller than the other guys.

Dave plays the Bass and Hanley plays drums. Which means Jase plays the guitar and sings.

At Rocque Records

"DOGS IN THE BOOTH NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

Hal immediately ran into it. Dave just shrugged and Jase smirked, following.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Gustavo asked, yelling some more.

I felt my eye twitch. "I'm Izabelle Taylor, Jason's sister."

He calmed down and sat down.

"We're singing _Heart Heart Heartbreak_!" Gustavo told them.

_Heartbreak _

_Heart Heart Heartbreak_

_You'll go say you love me and you're out the door (whoa, yeah)_

_Cause I know things are different then they were before (whoa, yeah)_

_You kill me with your kissIt's so hard to resist you When you look me in the eyes tonight_

[Chorus]

_And say we're heading for a heart heart heartbreak_

_And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say_

_Don't say you love me Don't even __Don't say you love me _

_You're leavin' _

_We're heading for a heart heart heartbreak_

_I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away_

_Don't say you love me_

_Don't even Don't say you love me_

_Y__ou're leavin'_

_You say we stick it out through the thick and thin (whoa, yeah)_

_When the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in (whoa, yeah)_

_We've been through it all_

_My backs against the wall_

_It's crashin down on me tonight_

[Chorus]

_I'm all sick and tired of this whole situation_

_Here comes another fight_

_Beating me down with the same conversation_

_Don't say you love me tonight_

_[Guitar]_

[Chorus]

_Said we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak_

_And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say_

_Don't say you love me _

_Don't even_

_Don't say you love me_

_You're leavin_

All the boys looked at me awaiting for me to say if I liked it or not.

I let them sweat it for a few seconds before saying, "I loved it! It was perfect."

They all smiled and then three new guys came walking in.

"Hey Gustavo, who are these people?" The pretty boy asked.

I soon noticed it was Big Time Rush. I always thought Kendall was kinda cute. _Shut-up Izabelle! _

I stood up. "That's my brothers band, Boys Like Girls."

They all turned to me, I guess they didn't notice me. And now they were all checking me out."I call dibs!" James yelled.

The others groaned.

There's the eye twitching again. "You know, James, _Babe_," He started to smirk at the other boys. "You really shouldn't call dibs while her big brother is around."

His smile was now gone when Jase started to glare.

"I'm Izabelle and that's my brother Jason."

Kendall smiled, "Its nice to meet you. I'm Kendall," He pointed at the one in the helmet, "That's Carlos. You know James and the other guy is Logan."

I nodded with a smile. "So, James is the pretty boy. Logan's the smart guy." He nodded with a smile. "Carlos is the sweet dare devil and you're the cute headstrong leader."

Kendall blushed but I acted like I didn't see it.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't love _this_." James said motioning to his face.

I sighed, he just wouldn't give up, would he? "Sorry, James, but I don't really like boys who care about their hair more than I do."

Carlos came up to me next, grabbing my right hand and kissing my knuckles saying "Encantado de conocerte, Hermosa." [Nice to meet you, beautiful]

I knew a little Spanish myself. "Estás son una chica y gracias." [You're are such a cutie and thank you]

He looked shocked and smiled. "You know Spanish too?"

"Mhm, Learned it a few years back."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Hints of Abuse. **_

_I just got home from school and I heard my Mom and Dad yelling, so I went to hide. When my Dad got mad, I was the first he hit.. Before I could get anywhere, I felt a hand grab my arm. _

"_Where do you think your going?" My father asked with a evil glare._

"_No-no where."_

"_Don't lie to me!" He yelled slapping me. "Do you think just because you and your brother run away that I wont find you? I will. And I'll make sure it's the worst day of your life!"_

"Izabelle, wake up! Its just a nightmare!" Jason yelled.

My eyes shot open and I pulled him into a hug as I tried to hold back sobs.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again, I swear.."

"What-what if he finds us?"

"He wont."

"He can, Jase.. I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life.."

His grip on me tightened, "Then don't. I'll protect you."

I nodded, "What time is it?" I asked pulling away.

"Its around Ten am. You wanna go to the pool?"

"Sounds good."

He smiled, "Well, get ready."

I slowly got out of my bed. That nightmare took a lot out of me. I guess I wont swim.

But, I love swimming. Just as much as Hockey.

I quickly changed into my black bikini and put shorts over the bottom. For my hair I just brushed it down, looks like I'm having a good hair day.

Jase sighed when he saw what I was wearing, "Isn't that a bit much?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jase, it's a _bikini_, its gonna show some. Its not even that bad."

"You know I don't like seeing guys look at you like that."

I just ignored him and made my way to the pool. I gotta get that nightmare off my brain. As soon as I got out there I noticed the BTR group was there. Ha ha, BTR and BLG. Wow, I would notice that.

"Hey Izabelle!" I turned to see Carlos waving me over.

"Sup guys?"

"Just chillin." Logan said with a smile.

"Awesome, how was recording yesterday?"

"It was crazy. I swear, Gustavo doesn't know when enough is enough."

The rest of the guys nodded agreeing with Logan.

"I know.. He wants me to write five songs in two days."

"That's insane!"

"I know. Well, I'm gonna go swi-" I was cut off by Jase picking me up.

"Mind if I borrow her for a sec?"

None of the boys said anything so, Jason threw me in the pool.

I swam back to the surface giving him a glare.

"What ya gonna do, Belle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, this!" I grabbed his ankles and pulled him into the pull. I barely moved in time so he wouldn't fall on me.

I quickly got out of the pull and hid behind Kendall. "Hide me!"

Kendall chuckled but, didn't move.

"Where did Iz go?"

"I don't know."

"Dude, she just disappeared!"

Jase sighed and started to walk inside.

"Thank you. He hates it when I do that." I told them while sitting at a chair near them.

"Why? Doesn't he like swimming?" Carlos asked.

"Well yeah but, it messes up his _beautiful hair."_

"That reminds me of someone we know." Kendall said with a smile.

"It does? Who?" James asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Its you!"

"Hey! My hair is _so _much better than his!"

"Says who?"

Silence.

"Izabelle, I like you already!" Kendall said with a smile.

_So, the cute boy already likes me? Hm._

I couldn't help but blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I wrote two songs. I need three more done by tomorrow. I look at the clock, it's four am.. Wait! Four am!

I felt my eyes close one again.

_Don't fall asleep Izabelle! Not now! _

Okay, I already wrote a song called, Go ( All songs are by Boys Like Girls) and Let go.

_Think! Izabelle! Think!_

I couldn't go wrong with another heartbreak song.. Hm. Here goes nothing.

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But boy in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh boy you make me such a lush_

[I'm sure you guys know the rest]

Jase can change the boys to girls later.

I'm so excused. It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes would it? I'm sure when I opened them I could write two more.

Yeah, just a few minutes.

"Izabelle!"

"Go away, Bro. I'm resting my eyes.." I mumbled but soon shot up and turned to look at the clock. Eight am, the songs are due!

"Oh my god! I only have three songs! He's gonna kill me!" I started running around the apartment freaking out. I shouldn't of stayed at the pool so long yesterday!

Hal picked me up, making me stop running. "Hey, calm down, Iz. We'll just go and explain that you did your best. I'm sure he'll understand."

_**At Rocque Records**_

"Where are my other songs?" Gustavo yelled.

I was starting to doze off while standing again.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Logan ask.

Soon I felt Jase grab my shoulder, "Iz, wake up. We don't need you falling on the floor again."

"I demand my two other songs! NOW!"

"Gustavo, she's been up since four am writing these. Could you give her a break?" I heard my brother ask.

I stumbled over to the small leather couch and started to close my eyes.

"Whoa, she looks pretty bad." I heard James comment.

"Yep, that's what every girl dreams of hearing you say.."

"Sorry.."

I started to drift off to sleep again, cuddling into the small couch. It as peaceful at first. Until, the nightmares kicked in.

It was just flashed of the past.. Of my father. The beatings..

I quickly shot up into a sitting position, my breath uneven.

BLG was in the booth recording and Jason was eyeing me worried.

"You okay?" I looked over my shoulder at Kendall. He looked strangely worried. He just met me a few days ago. _Why would he care?_

I took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting my voice for a moment. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"I'll come with you."

I turned to see Kendall following me outside.

* * *

_**Hmm. What do you guys think should happen? (: I may use one of your ideas **_

_**~IzzieLove**_


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as me and Kendall made our way down the sidewalk. The lack of sleep I was getting was driving me insane. Seriously, every night for the past few days I've had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep.

I ended up leaning against him, holding onto his arm. If I didn't I was sure to fall over.

I already felt like I was half asleep.

"You were really up till Four AM, weren't you?" He asked looking over. There's that worried look again.

"Yeah.. Plus, I haven't got much sleep for the last few days either."

"And why is that? Homesick?"

"I doubt I will ever be sick of that place."

"Okay.. If your not homesick, what is it?"

I started to walk slower and this was starting to feel more like a dream. "Its these nightmares.. I've been having them a lot lately for the past few days."

"What are they about?" His voice started to sound father way.

"The beatings."

Then it was all black.

* * *

"Izabelle, wake up.. Iz?"

Why is Kendall trying to wake me up? He shouldn't be in my room. Wait!

I was walking with him.. Oh no.

I opened my eyes and noticed we were sitting on a bench. "Did I pass out again?"

He nodded, "About what you said before you fell asleep."

Shit. Me falling asleep while talking was _never_ good. I always told people things that I kept to myself. Even my biggest secret.. "What did I say?"

"Well, you were talking about your nightmares. I asked what they were about, then you said something about beatings. Does someone_ hurt _you? Is it _Jason_?"

"Its _not_ Jason." I sighed, "Guess the secret is out. It's part of the reason we moved here from Michigan, to get away from my Dad. My Mom disappeared years ago." I took a deep breath, "The nightmares are mostly flashbacks. There's, its all out in the open now."

He suddenly pulled me into a hug that shocked me. But, I slowly hugged back.

"You don't have to be scared. You have me and the guys now. We're friends."

I nodded and did my best to hold back the tears that were treating to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

So, the very next day, after my secret got out. Gustavo decides he wants my opinion on a new BTR song.

Why, you ask? Well, I have no idea.

I just went along with it and got ready.

I changed into black penguin shirt, skinny jeans, and black Vans. Just to switch things up, I braided my hair into two braids.

Jason wasn't coming with because, he had a date.

I grabbed my sunglasses and headed out the door.

"Izabelle!" I turned around to see BTR. "Wait up!"

James was combing his hair, Logan just smiled and waved hello. Carlos was pulling on his helmet and Kendall seemed, _distant_..

I should of known this would happen. Who would want to be close to someone with so much baggage?

"Where you going?" Carlos asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"To listen to you guys actually. Gustavo wants my opinion on your songs."

"Awesome, it should be fun having you there." Logan said.

James finally put up his comb and waved. "You look nice today."

I smiled, "Thanks James, you look nice too."

"Where's Jason?" Carlos asked as we stood in the elevator.

"On a Date."

He nodded and the rest of the way to Rocque records was.. Well, odd. Kendall was still strangely quiet. But, it seemed the other boys didn't notice. I sure did. It made me _so _paranoid.

_It was a mistake telling him.. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me now. But, who could blame him? I know I can't. This isn't the first time I've lost a friend over this.. For some reason, this seems to hurt me more than any of my other lost friendships. _

I know, you guys probably think I'm to much about it. Maybe he's tired.. Or something.

_Doubt it._

While the boys were in the booth, looking over the songs they had to sing, I was sitting on the couch.

"Wow, Kendall is really quiet. I wonder what happened." Kelly said to Gustavo.

_I know what happened._

"Dogs! We're singing Stuck first."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]

_**James:**_

There were so many things That I never ever got to say

'Cause I'm always tongue tied With my words getting in the way

_**Carlos:**_If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

_**James:**_

And every little thing Would be falling into place

_**Carlos:**_

And I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just...

_**Carlos/Logan:**_

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a Perfect day

I'm tripping over Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]

_**Logan:**_

It's the way that I feel When you say what you say to me

Keeps you running through my mind

24/7 days a week

_**Carlos:**_

And if you've got the time

Just stick around and you'll realize

_**Logan:**_

That it's worth ever minute it takes

Just wait and see

_**Carlos:**_

And I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just...

_**All:**_

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a Perfect day

I'm tripping over Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

_**James:**_

I'm over the chances

Wasted Tell me it's not to late, it's Only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_**All:**_

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a Perfect day

I'm tripping over Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Gustavo turned to me. "What do you think, Izabelle?"

"It was good. The boys sounded great."

"I agree with Izabelle." Kelly said with a slight nod.

Gustavo nodded and turned back to the boys, who were still in the booth. "Now, turn the page. We're singing Boyfriend."

I saw Carlos giving me two thumbs up, probably saying thank you.

I just smiled back.

I had to admit, James had a pretty great voice and so did Carlos and Logan. I didn't hear much of Kendall. Since he was really only in the chorus. This band would make it far, I knew it.

_**All:**_

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

_**Kendall:**_

Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?

And there isn't anything they could of said or done

And everyday I see you on your ownAnd I can't believe that your alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

_**All:**_

Looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend

I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared just come put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend

Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

_**James:**_

Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words)

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard)

_**Kendall/James:**_

I don't know what kind of guy that you preferBut I know I gotta put myself or worseSee I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that...

_**All:**_

You're looking for a boyfriend

I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared just come put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend

Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend [x4]

_**Carlos:**_

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum dog millionaire

Bigger then the Twilight love affair

I'll be here girl I swear

_**All:**_

That your looking for a boyfriend

I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared just come put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend

Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend [x4]

(_**Kendall**_: All I really want is to be your) Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend [x4]

(_**Kendall**_:All I really want is to be your) Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend [x4]

All I really want is to be your...

Once again, Gustavo turned to me.

Which I was pretty shocked by hearing Kendall's voice live. He was _amazing_. No kidding.

"That was amazing!" I said with a good smile.

Even if something was bothering me, I always pushed it to the back of my mind.

They all cheered. James ran out of the booth pulling me into a bear hug. Then Carlos joined, followed by Logan then finally Kendall.

I could of sworn he whispered "Sorry."

When they finally pulled away from the hug I went over to Kendall. We needed to talk. Or I just needed to talk to _him_.

I like the boy, there I said it. I like Kendall more than I should and I don't want to loose him.

"Kendall, can we talk?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, "Sure."

We walked outside of Rocque Records for more privacy.

"About what I told you yesterday.. I hope you don't think any differently of me. Its not something I could of controlled.." I told him looking down. "I just don't want to loose any more friends because of this.."

"Izabelle," The tone of his voice made me look up. It was caring, almost _loving._ "I don't care about your past. It's over with. And you're right, you couldn't of controlled it." His face was getting closer to mine.

_Is he going to kiss me? It would be nice._


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my God.. Kendall Knight just kissed me. It was just as great as I expected.

But one question was in my head: _What does this mean?_

On the way back inside of Rocque Records he grabbed my hand. This defiantly meant _something_. I know he's not the type of guy to mess with any girls heart. He must like me or something. Maybe that's the reason he was so quiet at first? He was thinking.

Makes since.

When the boys noticed us holding hands, well there were many different reactions.

Logan smiled knowingly. James looked defeated. Carlos gave me a thumbs up.

I couldn't help but smile even more than I already was.

"You dogs and Izabelle can go back to the palm woods now."

The ride back was filled with conversation and not once did Kendall let go of my hand.

We were now standing in front of my apartment door. I guess he had something to say. I just waited patiently.

"I'm not really good at this.."

"Its okay."

"I was just wondering.. If you would want to be my girlfriend? If you don't, its okay, I understand-"

"Of course I would."

After a quick kiss I ran inside, grabbing a pen and wrote a song.

I'm wearin' thin,

I couldn't tell you,

The city I'm in,

The streets and the buildings,

The places I've been,

Or where the star's goin',

It's daylight again,

Or where the time

Who can save me now?

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Don't know where I'm goin' nothin' to lose,

I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like , sing me a song,

I know all the words to,

And I'll sing along,

Could you be my savior?

Been out here too long,

And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong

they'll be holdin' on

So, can you save me now?

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Don't know where I'm goin' nothin' to lose,

I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like the stars explode,

And I'm all alone,

When they start to see the smoke,

When I'm finally burnin' out,

I'll need someone to carry me home safe and life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Dont know where I'm goin'

I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Don't know where I'm goin' nothin' to lose,

I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you.

"What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing Jase. Nothing at all."

He just gave me a funny look and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a strangely happy when I woke up this morning.

_Maybe its because I'm dating Kendall Knight._

I smiled at the thought. He was so hesitant to ask and he thought I would say no.

_Wait, I didn't have any nightmares._

That's a nice change. I reached for my phone, I haven't looked at that thing for a few days.

_6 New Text Messages_

_3 New Voicemails _

_From: Tori_

_Girl! Answer your phone! I have amazing news and I'm not telling you through a text!_

Another two texts from Tori (My friend back in Michigan)

_I see you're not going to reply. Too busy breaking hearts? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you in a couple of days I'm coming to LA! _

I screamed from excitement at that one. Which had Jase running. "What's wrong!"

"Tori is coming here, Today!"

He shook his head and walked away.

The last text shocked me.

_Hey, Its Kendall, I got your number from Jason. I was just wondering if you would wanna hang at the pool. Text me back. (:_

I pulled out my phone and called Tori.

'_Oh my God! You finally pick up the phone?'_

"Heh, sorry bout that. I was busy."

'_Doing who?'_

"Oh my God! Tori, I'm only going to let that slip because I'm so excited. When will you be here?"

'_Well, Guh, I am here. I'm in the cab now on my way to the Palm Woods with my Mom.' _

I smiled, "I'll be down in a sec!"

She laughed, '_Don't rush too much. You'll hurt yourself. Oh and I wanna know who's your boyfriend when I get there.'_

She hung up before I could say something. She always just _knew _these things.

I sighed and texted Kendall back.

_I'll be down there as soon as I can. One of my friends is showing up and I'm rushing. See ya soon._

I started going through my clothes as quickly as possible. I finally picked out some a loose black tank with shorts (My bikini underneath) and flats. My hair was up in a messy bun.

I ran out of the apartment, phone in hand. I ended up running right into Tori.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tori yelled.

Tori has long, wavy brown hair and matching eyes. She's kinda pale and is the same height as me.

"Tor, calm down! It's me, Izabelle!"

"Belle? I didn't recognize you in shorts!"

I smiled and stood up. "So, you wanna know who my boyfriend is?"

"You bet! Mom, I'll meet you up stairs later."

She smiled, "Hello Izabelle. Okay Tori, have fun."

"Who is it! Tell me!" She said shaking me.

"Calm down." I told her with a laugh. "He's waiting for me by the pool."

"Ooh, by the pool, so he's a hottie? Do I know him? Is he famous?"

"You're too energetic for your own good." I told her pulling her to the guys.

"You know Big Time Rush!"

I sighed, "Tor, how much caffeine did you have today?"

"Nothing, just five coffee's. Is one of them your bf?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Kendall."

"Hey, who's that?" James asked while raising his sunglasses.

"I'm Victoria but, just call me Tori."

"She's a friend from Michigan." I saw Jase sneaking up on her from the corner of my eye.

I know she had a crush on him. But, looks like he has some competition, James.

Jason picked her up and jumped in the pool. I couldn't help but laugh.

Kendall was now standing beside me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

This is a nice day.

* * *

**Okay, who should Tori get with? James? Carlos? **

**(: Thanks for reading! **

**~IzzieLove**


	8. Chapter 8

"But Belle!"

"Sorry Tor, I have to go. Gustavo needs some new songs."

She pouted crossing her arms, "But, _Belle_, I wanna go!"

I rolled my eyes, I know she's an artist an all. She only wants to see a studio in person. "I'll drop you off at the beach."

She sighed, "Fine."

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my jeans.

_From: Kendall_

_Does Gustavo have you coming to the studio?_

I texted back a yes and started walking out the door with Tori until I got another text,

_Well, we'll ride with you. James said bring Tori._

"Your coming."

She smiled, "Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and we were soon walking into the elevator. The boys were standing inside of it waiting.

James flipped his hair, "Hello ladies."

Tori smiled flirty as usual. "Hello hottie."

I just walked over to Kendall and gave him a hug. "Morning."

He smiled, "Good morning, Iz. How are you?"

"I'm good." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What about you?"

"I'm great, now."

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

Its been about a week since we got together and everything is going perfect. BTR has been busy with the new CD and I've been busy with song writing, so no date yet. On the way to Rocque Records, me and Kendall were talking quietly to each other. The same with Tori and James.

"They totally like each other." I told Kendall.

He already knew who I was talking about. "No kidding, James wont shut-up about her."

I laughed slightly, "Same with Tor." I noticed he had that, 'I have a plan idea'. "You're planning something."

"Can Tori sing?"

I nodded, "She's a amazing singer."

"Do you think you could write a duet?"

"You're thinking about getting Gustavo to sign her and get James to sing with her?"

"Great minds think alike."

I laughed softly.

**Rocque Records**

Gustavo just stared at me and Kendall. Because, just moments before Kendall kissed me. A smile was starting to creep up on his face and it was starting to creep me out.

"This is perfect for publicity. The heartbroken Kendall is dating a famous singers sister."

"Heartbroken?" A heartbroken Kendall is something I didn't like the thought of. He always seemed so happy..

Kendall just whispered, "I'll tell you later." in my ear.

Gustavo still had a creepy grin on his face. This was probably the first time of me seeing him smile. "You two need to go on a public date for the paparazzi to see."

"You can't be serious. You told us to say away from them." Kendall scowled.

"This is an exception. It will bring more attention to Big time rush _and _Boys like girls. It might even get more singers and bands to want Izabelle's songs."

I hate to admit this but, he had a point. I already got my songs sung by Katy Perry (Firework) and Paramore (The Only Exception).

"You okay with that Iz?"

I smiled, "Its cool with me." I grabbed the folded paper out of my purse. "Here's the songs you wanted."

He took them with a nod of thanks.

I suddenly felt someone mess my hair up. "Hey lil sis. Gustavo, you said you had a new song for us to sing?"

It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart

You want to get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And it's so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

I did write this about Kendall, no lie. When Big Time rush, or more specially Kendall, came into my life I became so much happier than I used to be. The past isn't even holding me back anymore. I do feel like he's my hero.


	9. Chapter 9

Today me and Kendall put our plan into motion. I got Tori all excited to sing while Kendall and Carlos got games to the studio. I already wrote a duet for them. It was perfect.

I got dressed in a short sleeve shirt, ripped jeans, and converse. The blonde tips on my hair had faded and the ends were slightly wavy.

Tori had on a Paramore band tee, skinny jeans and brown high top DC shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"I can't believe Gustavo is letting me sing!"

"Yeah. It took a lot of asking." I told her with a slight smile. I kept asking him constantly until he finally gave in. "Lets get going, the boys are waiting in the lobby."

Tori starting pulling me out of the apartment excitedly.

When we got into the elevator, she starting doing her inpatient dance. She would keep moving her legs around and stuff. It was kinda funny. "I bet James looks smoking."

I rolled my eyes. "You're _so_ into him."

"Of course I am."

"Why don't you just tell him?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"_Because_, guys have to make the first move. _Always_."

"You're so stubborn." I muttered as the elevator doors opened. That's when I heard the pouring rain.

_So that's why the lobby is so crowded. _

I was going to freeze. I really should check the weather before picking out something to wear.

"Here." I looked up to see Kendall handing me a hoddie. "I figured you might need it."

I smiled, "Thanks." I pulled it over my head and saw how huge it was on me. But, it smelt just like Kendall.

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Plan in action?" Katie, Kendall's amazing little sister, asked. I loved her already.

I nodded with a slight smile.

**Rocque records**

"Sorry but, I could only write a duet. Someone will have to sing it with her."

Gustavo nodded, "Kendall." and motioned him to the booth were Tori was standing.

Then Kendall started to cough and it sounded _very_ fake.

"I don't think he can sing. What about James?" I asked with a innocent smile.

Inside the booth, Tor looked frantic but, James was cool and confident.

**No Air**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)

Oooh….

**Tori: **

If I should die before I wake

It's cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Ohhh…

**James:**

I'm here, alone didn't want to leave

My heart won't move

It's incomplete wish there was a way

That I can get you to understand

But How

Do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Cause my world revolves around you

Its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live can't breathe with no air

Thats how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here i just can't breathe

It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh

No air air noooo

No air air ohhhh

No air air

**James:**

I Walked

I Ran

I Jumped

I Flew

Right off the ground

To float to you

There's no gravity

To hold me down

For real

**Tori:**

But Somehow

I'm still alive inside

You took my breath

But i survived

I don't know how

But i don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me

To live alone with just me .. Ohh

Cause my world revolves around you

Its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh

Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh

thats how I feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me ..

Without Me Yeah

If you ain't here i just can't breathe

Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh

No air air ohhhh

No air air ohhhh

No air air No More

ohh ohh ohh

No Air ohhh ohh ohh ohh Baby

No Air ohhh ohh ohh ohh

No Air

Its No Air No Air

Heyyy..Oooooo..No Air Ooohh

**Chorus**

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh

Can't live can't breathe with no air

that's how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me … Without Me

Yeah if you ain't here i just can't breathe

Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Cause my world revolves around you

its so hard for me to breathe

**Chorus**

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh

Can't live can't breathe with no air

that's how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

**Tori:**

Got me out here and the water so deep

**James:**

Tell me how you gonna be without me

**Tori:**

if you ain't here i just can't breathe

**Both**

Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh

No air air ohh

No air air No air

No Air…

I looked at the other boys to see them staring at Tori in shock. The girl had lungs. James was just smiling at her. The plan as begun to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight, the nightmares came back. Every time I would doze off back into sleep, they would wake me right back up. I got zero sleep last night. When I saw it was eight am, I stopped trying.

After taking a hot shower, I curled up on the couch watching some movie, when my phone beeped.

**[Bold-Kendall **_Italic- Izabelle]_

**From: Kendall**

**Meet me by the pool?**

I frowned and replied.

_Sorry, I got no sleep last night. ): Maybe later?_

**Nightmares? I'll be right up.**

I really didn't want him to see me like this. I was in some sweats and old flannel shirt. My hair was in a messy bun and my eyes were red from lack of sleep.

_You don't have too. I'm fine._

**I'm still coming. Its what boyfriends do.**

_I look crappy. Have fun at the pool._

**I doubt that and stop trying to make me not come. I'm already here. **He wasn't kidding.

"You look fine." Kendall told me with a slight smile then a hug. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Just tired."

We ended up watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender _on _Nick_. I curled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I automatically felt safe, it was nice. We would both laugh at Sokka's lame attempts at making a joke. Soon, we both ended up dozing off, no nightmares.

"What do we have here?" I heard Jase ask interrupting my great sleep.

"Go away, Bro."

I heard him laugh slightly as I tried to get out of Kendall's grip but failed. He would just tighten it every time I would move.

"He likes you, _a lot_."

"How do you know that?"

He started to look aggravated. "Belle, I'm a dude, I know these things. I mean, think about it. He knows about Dad, he comforts you, and the way he looks at you is a dead give away."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know.."

"He's a great guy, Iz. Just tell him how you feel."

"Its too soon.."


	11. Chapter 11

"It is not too soon. You two have been dating for almost a month."

I nodded. I felt like I loved Kendall. But, I didn't want to screw up what we had by saying it too soon. I was too afraid. It seems I'm _always _afraid of something.

"Well, Gustavo needs those songs you wrote for him."

"They are laying on my desk."

Jason got them and was off to finish his CD. I just cuddled with Kendall. Still thinking he was sleeping.

"Iz, what was Jason talking about?"

I froze, "You heard that?"

He nodded, "How do you feel, Izabelle?" He asked pulling away. "You can tell me."

I looked down sighing and blushing slightly. Kendall just waited patiently for me to continue.

"I've never felt like this for any other guy. And.. I feel like its too soon be saying this but," I took a deep breath. "I love you, Kendall." I looked back up to see him looking relived and smiling.

"I love you too."

Shocked, I replied, "You-you do?""Don't be so surprised I was going to tell you the date tonight."

I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the Epic shortness! I just wanted the Date to be its own chapter. So, any ideas for it? It does have to be in view of the public eye! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

The date last night was _amazing. _It was a bit too fancy for my taste but, just having Kendall around was good enough. The Paparazzi did see us too. Tori ended up passing out on the couch waiting up for me to get home.

"Iz, wake up! We have a CD signing to get to!" Jase yelled at my door.

"Why do I have to come?" I asked while sitting up. _Damn, the one day I want to sleep in Jason is all hyped up._

"You wrote the songs. The fans want to meet you too."

With a grumble I got out of bed and went into my closet. I changed into a black t-shirt, bright red skinny jeans and pure black DC shoes. For make up, I only added a smoky eye and I grabbed my favorite nerd framed sunglasses.

Tori was already ready wearing some awesome Boys Like Girls t-shirt, ripped jeans and her favorite pair of black converse's. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

When we got to the CD signing I was shocked to see a huge crowd already there. As we got out of the Limo, the fans were screaming Jase, Hal's and Davey's names. A few where shockingly screaming my name. Some good looking dude caught my attention, he was holding a sign that said _Dump Kendall and get with me (;._

I just blew him a kiss and kept going. While the boys were signing the CD's, I was looking at the magazine that had something about '_The new hit couple, Kendelle. Yesterday, there was sightings of Kendall Knight, from BTR with Izabelle Taylor. Izabelle is the writer of the Boy's Like Girls' songs and is also the sister of the lead singer, Jason Taylor. Will their fans love or hate them as a couple?'_

I just rolled my eyes, _Who cares. _I know I didn't.

"Iz, they want your autograph too." Hal told me with a smile.

Tori smiled, "They love you, Belle."

I walked over to the girl who looked only around twelve. I quickly signed my name and sent her a smile. "Thanks for coming."

The next person I saw made me stiffen.

_Why is he here? How did he find us? What are we going to do? _

I started to fall into panic. My Dad was _here_, right in front of me. _Would he really try and pull something right here? In front of all these people?_ I soon started to grabbed my shoulder and we started to run out the back door. I was lagging behind so Jase picked me up and started to take off to the Palm Woods.

I guess I blacked out because the next thing I could remember was Jason shaking me. "Iz, snap out of it. He's not going to find us. We're okay. We're home."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw we were in the apartment. Tori was looking over his shoulder, she already knows about my Dad.

"He's here.

* * *

**I'm in need of ideas of what should happen next! Writers block sucks! Thanks for reading!**

**~IzzieLove **


	13. Chapter 13

**Change of POV. This chapter is going to be through Tori's eyes. [: **

**Tori's POV**

Belle was scared as hell. You could see that just by looking at her. Her blue eyes were dark and she was colder than usual. Seeing this side of her brought back memories of how I found out..

I started to notice her distancing herself away from me. Jason seemed more on edge and I would notice bruises. It was _bad_.

Who would do such a thing to their child? Izabelle defiantly did _not _deserve that.. No one does. But, when I came LA, Belle was back to her old self. She was actually _happy _and _not_ scared. Kendall changed it all for her.

Now, after seeing just a glimpse of him, she's pushed herself back into her shell.

"We need to call Kendall." I told Jason.

"No, Kendall has nothing to do with this. There is no reason to call him."

"There is plenty of reason to call him! He's her boyfriend and they love each other. Call him or I will."

Jason glared but gave in. "Fine, call him. But, if she gets mad, its your problem."

So, I did call Kendall. He was happy I did and quickly came over. Now he was trying to snap Belle out of the funk she's in.

"C'mon Iz, he isn't going to find you. I promise." He told Izabelle pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "_Nothing_ is going to hurt you."

The rest of the guys soon showed and seemed to be confused. I figured that Kendall didn't tell them. They'll have to find out one day..

"Jason, Belle, I think we should tell them." I told them softly.

"Tell us what?" Carlos asked looking really confused.

"Jase, she's right. They are my friends.." Belle said speaking for the first time since we got back.

Jason sighed, "Your decision. You guys might want to sit down for this."

Their confused looks started to become nervous and slightly afraid but, they did as they were told. After they all got sat down on the couches, James beside me. Jason sat on the coffee table and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"There is a reason we left Michigan.. There's also a reason why you never heard us talk about your Dad or Mom. Our Mom disappeared along time ago.."

The paused and started to stare guiltily at the floor. "My Dad didn't take that well.. He started drinking. One day I left Iz alone with him so I could go practice with the band." Another short pause. "When I came back, Belle was no where to be found. It took me thirty minutes to find her. She was out in the woods crying her eyes out with a bloody nose. I could see the black eye coming already." He looked up toward the boys and James grabbed my hand. "Our so called _Dad_ did that and it only got worse.. That's why we left. But, he somehow found us and Iz is freaking out.. I can't blame her.."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story [:**

**Izabelle's POV**

As soon as Jase finished his story, that happened to bring back memories, I was pulled into a hug by Carlos. He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead. "You have no reason to worry. Its all gonna be okay. We wont let anything touch you, Hermanita."

_He just called me little sister. _I smiled and hugged him back. "I know. I was just shocked.. That's all."

That was two months ago.

We soon found out that my Dad had a warrant out and was arrested. Me and Kendall are stronger than ever and I'm totally head over heals for him. I knew that we would last.

Tor and James finally went out and broke up a few times. They're good now though and perfect for each other.

Boys Like Girls and Big Time Rush are on tour together. Which means, Me and Tor are with them.

Its crazy how much four boys can change your life. I can never repay them for that.


End file.
